The Video Game
|other = First level with the absence of percentage markers (without widescreen) First level that the line color was default instead of any color (update changed), and change as appeared (not faded) Paid Level|image = The Video Game.png}} Event This level is available to try and be unlocked without using real money after 11 Feb 2020. Players can play this level 5 times after watching a video ads. They can unlock this level after passing The Mountains, The Sailor's Tale, The Chaos and The Chinese Garden in the event. Difficulty * The low camera angle will block the line sight. * There are two neon orange lines which will decrease the line's visibility. * There are lots of fast taps. * The path is quite obvious, but there are parts where the camera angle will pose a problem. * The camera angle may confuse some players. Strategy * First, don't focus on the low camera angle, but the music, since there are obstacles that will block the path too. * Since the path is obvious, you'll just need to watch the path, once the camera rises. Glitch A glitch was shown as out of map here. * This was unusual as the line is unable to go on a fresh platform like any other level. Instead, it falls endlessly away. Gameplay Trivia * This is the seventh time that more than one level was released in an update, coming along with The Third Anniversary. * This level is from the same designer of The Ocean. * This level has the earliest first crown, beating The Faded - Alan Walker and The Christmas Party. This crown is located at 8%. * Thanks to the 40% mark's presence, the second crown was placed at 35%, right before the 40%. * The reason for the line's first color being "Default", is because the line doesn’t have a color. Instead, it‘s the standard color, if missing the actual one. This was Unity 3D's principles. ** This is the first time that the line color was reverted into the default color in-game. ** However, an update was shown, where the default color was glowing. * The line color just switches between colors, instead of fading, this can be seen at 7%. ** This was fixed in a fix-update. *This is the first level where only one percentage mark can be seen. ** The 10% percentage mark was the only mark visible. ** This level does have more percentages, as seen in widescreen, but: ***The 40% percentage mark is at the left side of the room. The actual position placed was 37%. ***The 60% - 90% percentage placement is at the wrong location because the 90% marker is placed at the end, and those percentages were placed too close. ***The 60% - 80% percentages were placed on the left. You can't see them without widescreen. ***The 90% percentage mark is at the left side of the pyramid. ** This absence of the percentage markers were similar to The Legend of Assassin, where most of the markers are placed too close, placed incorrectly and placed at somewhere that the player can't see (without the help of a glitch or super widescreen). ** Formerly, the first level to have this was The Halloween Puzzle, where it doesn't show any marker. This was fixed in an update. * The level design is a mix of The Earth (Color Remix) and The Taurus. * Most of objects were made by cubes rather than the usual, low poly style, due to the video game. * In the end, various video game consoles where shown in order of release. The following consoles are: PONG (1975), Atari 2600 (1977), Arcade (1980), Intellivision (1980), Colecovision (1982), NES (1985), Sega Genesis (1989), Super Nintendo (1991), Playstation (1994), Xbox (2001). ** The "Colecovision" console name was only partially seen; it only appears as the word "vision" without widescreen. ** A share picture has been shown, and confirms that it is, indeed, the Colecovision (1982). * Due to an update that redesigns the level, the line no longer becomes blue. Category:Levels Category:Hard levels Category:Levels released in 2020